Audio devices for listening to sound are becoming more diverse and prolific with time. Audio device manufacturers find new technologies and applications which enable new solutions and designs. In an effort to make audio devices more portable, manufacturers are becoming increasingly interested in producing wireless devices. New forms of content and communication arise which provide opportunities and engineering hurdles for manufacturers.
What is needed in the art is a system for communication with wireless audio devices. Such a system should be flexible to provide enhanced features. The system should be configurable for a variety of content and communications options.